Coulrophobia
by Sayomina
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun day at the carnival until Tim and Damian are attacked in a haunted fun house... by clowns. Rated T for mild violence and injury to characters. Enjoy!


**This is the third in the _Fear_ series. This one is more intense than the last two hence the Rated T. To clear some things up about the incident: I mostly made the whole thing up. The general idea comes from pictures i saw which i think came from _Return of the Joker._ The whole incident won't be revealed until the series is wrapped up. All the stories until then will have bit's and pieces of what happens. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of those characters**

* * *

"Drake, I demand you stop acting like a wimp." Damian said as Tim ducked behind him as another clown passed them.

Dick had convinced everyone to go to the carnival that was in town. Everyone except Jason had come even against Tim's and Damian's protests. As they walked around Tim would hide behind Damian every time he saw a clown.

"Come on, let's go to the Haunted fun house," Dick said excitedly pulling everyone with him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Grayson," Damian said glancing at Tim who was basically clinging to him.

"Awww. Dami is scared," Dick said.

"I am not afraid of some haunted fun house! I am concerned for Drake," Damian said flustered.

"I'm sure Tim will be fine," Dick said as he paid for the tickets. "Since only two at a time can go Bruce and I will go and then you and Tim can go together.

Tim was about to protest but Dick was already walking into the Haunted fun house. After a few minutes Damian walked into the Haunted fun house with Tim close behind. The made it to the haunted hall of mirrors before Damian noticed something. On the floor was a giant red grin. He inspected the smile before standing up quickly.

"We need to get out of here know," Damian said pulling Tim towards the exit.

"What's going on," Tim asked nervously as they entered to room of clowns.

"The Joker want's what the Joker want's, the Joker kills who the Joker kills, we will listen, we will follow, we will obey," voices whispered from the shadows.

Suddenly Tim and Damian were surrounded by a bunch clowns who all carried weapons of sorts.

"The cult of clowns, I thought I killed you all back in Pakistan, "Damian growled.

"We can never be destroyed, but you will pay for killing our brothers," The leader said. "Attack!"

A shot was fired and Tim cried out in pain from the bullet now imbedded in his leg. Tim fell to the floor then pulled himself into a corner where he propped himself up out of the way. Damian was fighting off the majority of the clowns. Tim watched as a bullet went through Damian's right shoulder. Tim was pulled into sheer panic and fear as one of the clowns neared him with a knife. Tim was unable to defend himself as he was pulled into an unwanted memory.

 _Tim was huddled in a corner staring at the Joker who was in front of him._

" _You're not happy and that makes me sad," The Joker said as he drew a smile across Tim's face with is knife, "I could make you happy. It wouldn't hurt much. You would be happy forever."_

 _Tim shook in fear as the Joker walked away laughing._

Tim was pulled out of the memory as Damian landed on top of the clown that had been advancing on him. Damian had knocked out all the clowns. Damian looked awful. Not only was his shoulder bleeding but he had multiple cuts and bruises. Tim tried to stay awake, but it was no use and he quickly blacked out.

"Why do you have to do this to me Drake?" Damian mumbled.

He pulled of his shirt and tore it to shreds before wrapping Tim's leg up. Damian pulled Tim onto his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Tim's legs. Then Damian carried him out of the haunted fun house.

* * *

Dick had been worried when Tim and Damian had come out of the haunted fun house after ten minutes. Now he was freaking out. They had been in there for an hour and the police had arrived saying a group called the cult of clowns had been abducting children from this Carnival for months. Dick was panicked. He knew that Tim was afraid of clowns.

"Someone's coming!" one of the officers shouted

"Damian!" Dick shouted as Damian walked out of the haunted fun house carrying Tim.

"What happened?" Bruce asked Damian as the paramedics carried the unconscious Tim to the ambulance.

"We were attacked by the cult of clowns. Drake is fine except for a gunshot wound," Damian said.

"Damian you're bleeding, a lot," Dick said worriedly

"I'm fine," Damian retorted.

"No you are not. Come on," Dick said as he and Bruce led Damian to the ambulance.

* * *

Tim woke up unsure of his surroundings. It looked like he was in a hospitable room. Tim looked over at the bed next to him and saw Damian reading a book.

"Hey," Tim said.

"I see you decided to wake up Drake," Damian replied.

"How bad is it?"

They were able to pull the bullet out. It missed any major arteries. The wound is healing nicely."

"I mean you."

Damian sighed, "Minor concussion, Bullet went straight through my right shoulder, and various cuts and bruises."

Tim was taken aback by Damian's list of injuries. "Um, thank you for protecting me."

"They were after me. It's my fault you are injured."

"Damian. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. My mother sent me on the mission against the cult which led to them having a reason to attack."

"What mission?"

"When I was six, the League of Assassins was made aware of the cult of clowns after they killed one of our agents. Mother sent me to find out their location, saying that there was a tracker inside of me. I spent three months being tortured in the name of the Joker by the cult of clowns in Pakistan. It wasn't until I had spent those three months being tortured that I realized no one was coming for me. So I killed them all. Every last one of those clowns. I found my own way home and when I got back mother was disappointed that it had taken me so long, but at the same time I could tell she was proud of me, just slightly. After that, whenever mother would send me on a mission like that, I would be done in a week at most."

"I didn't know. That's horrible."

"The Joker has hurt us all in some way or another. Just don't tell anyone about that mission."

"I promise."

"Good, now go back to sleep, you need your rest."

Tim laughed softly as he lay back down. He knew that no matter what Damian would always protect him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! As always reviews equal more fanfiction. There will be three more pieces to this series before the big Finale. I am still working on the batman/Avengers crossover so don't worry,that is coming.**

 **Up next: Tim is jumpy while on patrol with Dick and Dick doesn't know why.**


End file.
